Monetary Milestones
The money characters get at events represents what they earn above and beyond their general occupation. To reflect the profits a character makes from their general occupations that can be used for something beyond the necessities, we have some common costs that may be covered. These monetary milestones represent what people can afford around various stages in their life. These are primarily ways to add depth to character's lives and their roleplay so what they can be used for is somewhat limited. However, we encourage players to personalize the flavor of them according to what would best suit their characters. Once a month, at first level, a character can afford to barter passage with a caravan or on a sailing vessel. The roleplay to procure passage must still be performed and travel times still apply to all trips. At fifth level, a character can afford to purchase and pay for the upkeep on a mode of personal transportation. Depending on where a character purchases it and uses it for, it can be either a horse with optional cart, a small river barge, or a personal sailboat. Again the roleplay to attain any of these private transportation features is still required before your character may claim them as an asset. These are not large enough to transport more than one or two people but they do cut travel time in half when they can be used. Personal transportation cannot be used to produce a profit from anyone except other characters. At tenth level, a character may purchase and maintain a small home. It can be a cabin in the woods, a nice home in a city or a small farm. No keeps or castles are allowed. Where your home is located depends on the roleplay you perform to acquire it. Being a homeowner does offer you some standing in town or territory where you live. Homes cannot be used to produce a profit from anyone except other characters. Also, if a character's home is away from Portcullis, the travel time does still apply. At fifteenth level, your character is capable of holding the controlling interest in a business venture that will earn you an additional five Scholars every event. It could be a shop, a fishing boat, a shipping company, a stable, a forge or any other profitable industry of your choice. What business you own and where it is located is up to your character to arrange however it will not be as large as a franchise or global business. Also, please note that you may buy and sell goods and services in game at any level. If you create a business of some kind in game prior to level fifteen, this milestone simply represents the expanded reach of your current business which is bringing in new customers during the downtime and earning you the additional five Scholar profit. Again, to reiterate, these are milestones that define what a character could afford to purchase at the specified levels. Your character will not automatically be awarded anything. Every available benefit listed must be earned through roleplay. Category:Character Information Category:Rules